Tsukuyomi
Tsukuyomi , also known as Tsukiyomi is a demon in the series. History The lunar god in Shintoism. He was born of Izanagi's right eye as he bathed after his descent to the underworld, thus making him the brother of Amaterasu and Susano-O. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' *''Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Amatsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Amatsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Heavenly God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Genma Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenjin Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Moon Arcana *Persona x Detective Naoto'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Moon Arcana *Persona 5: Moon Arcana, DLC Persona *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Moon Arcana, DLC (Picaro DLC) *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Akuma Race *Devil Children White Book: Akuma Race *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: God Race Profile ''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City Special Forces Agent Narukawa is the reincarnation of Tsukuyomi, and as such, shows a familiarity that he cannot define with Akemi Nakajima, the reincarnation of Izanagi. When Nakajima is tormented by Isma Feed and Set through their torture of Yumiko Shirasagi, Tsukuyomi reawakens within Narukawa. Tsukuyomi quickly dispatches Isma and Typhon with arrows of light and commands that Charles Feed takes Nakajima to safety, identifying Nakajima as a important warrior. Tsukuyomi attempts to hold off Set as they escape, and is killed by the demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Tsukuyomi was implemented during the 2015 Halloween event and his plug-in was obtainable through it. He possesses a unique feature that boosts his magic abilities and limit break power according to the moon's phase. He can be fused in a triple fusion of inexperienced Yatagarasu, Hecate, and Nyx. ''Persona x Detective Naoto'' Tsukuyomi appears as the Persona of Sousei Kurogami. According to Tetsuma Tsuge, Sousei awakened Tsukuyomi not long after Aigis had successfully awakened Palladion, but unlike the latter, Tsukuyomi has no combat ability at all, thus causing Sousei to be classified as a failure. Much like Amatsu Mikaboshi, Tsukuyomi is unable to engage in combat, but makes up for this flaw with a very special ability: Past Reading. This special skill enables Tsukuyomi to hear the thoughts of deceased people up to six months after their deaths. However, if Amatsu Mikaboshi synchronizes with Tsukuyomi, this duration can be extended to three years. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Known as Tsukiyomi, it is the Persona of Sho Minazuki when he surfaces through a Plume of Dusk, and is, befittingly, of the Moon Arcana. During Sho's Instant Kill attack Tsukiyomi's body is changed by the black substance attacking the opponent, replacing his white lines with red ones similar to Magatsu-Izanagi. His sword also resembles a scythe as it cuts through the opponent, disintegrating them. In the True Ending Minazuki disappears and Sho inherits Tsukiyomi from the plume. Its only skills so far from the SMT series are both the Life Drain and Spirit Drain, used as command throws. It can also combine both versions into one through a Skill Boost (since both moves share the same motion but end in different buttons for their input/command). Persona 5 Tsukiyomi is a DLC Persona belonging to the Moon Arcana, having two versions; one with his original color scheme, and a Picaro version of him. The original version is Lv. 50, whereas the Picaro version is Lv. 55. Occasionally when summoned to attack, the protagonist will shout "Sho-Time!" in reference to the puns made by Sho Minazuki. Furthermore, Tsukiyomi itself references its original users, stating that madness (Sho) is in his right hand, and tenacity (Minazuki) in its left hand. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 5'' Original= |-| Picaro = ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Persona x Detective Naoto Personas Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons